Illuminated globes to which a decorative value can be attributed are disclosed in CN 203013120 (U) and CN 203520754 (U). Both embodiments comprise the globe, a stand, which may be equipped with lamps, and a lamp, which is attached to a projection on a meridian. This design requires the projection to be additionally attached to or formed on the meridian in order to be able to attach the lamps thereto. The presence of the projection on the meridian and the presence of a stand results in the need for a larger amount of installation space relative to the size of the globe itself; the projection on the meridian is furthermore an additional component, which entails additional production costs and complexity. Furthermore, the lamp forms a point-like light source on the end of the meridian, or more specifically, on the projection thereof.